


shoot your shots

by matchakyeon



Category: VIXX
Genre: 4vixx make an appearance, Crime Scenes, Crushing, Fluff, M/M, hakyeon is hot, hongbin is scary, semina too, short scenes, wonshik is soft and shy and Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchakyeon/pseuds/matchakyeon
Summary: There are a lot of things that could go wrong in the first day of the job you wanted almost your whole life, like being late or being mistreated by ugly coworkers. A problem Wonshik didn’t think of however, is having a supervisor as hot as Hakyeon.a.k.a.: wonshik being a nervous gay around his new, too-beautiful boss





	shoot your shots

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So uhhhh fair warning I just reference CSI shows for my knowledge on police stuff hfjkdshkj
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Happy reading ^-^

“Hakyeon… you know this will benefit us, right?” Hongbin sighs, rubbing his temple with one small, tired hand. It isn’t often that Hakyeon (dependable, senior investigator Cha Hakyeon who doubles as his part-time father) makes his job hard. 

And Hongbin is but a humble assistant supervisor who just spilled coffee on his shirt and almost broke a bone tripping over a hefty box of paper relaying information from the higher ups- now of all days his boss decides to be sulky and uncooperative.

“I know you’re upset Minhyuk resigned, but this means you’re understaffed! So our solution is to take in Kim Wonshik. Simple.”

Hakyeon groans in protest, reaching for Hongbin’s sleeve to cling on to like the half-leech hybrid they (Sanghyuk and Jaehwan and perhaps Hongbin, too) all think he is. 

“Can’t it wait until this one case is finished? I don’t think I have enough brain cells to worry about a new kid, Binnie. I’m so tired,” he whines, accentuating his last sentence so Hongbin will hopefully take pity on him.

Hongbin takes a deep breath at his resigned fate of being jostled around by Hakyeon. Eventually though, the older man slumps down on his desk and lets go as Hongbin straightens his tie with a huff. 

He nudges the file filled with Kim Wonshik’s information closer to Hakyeon with a pointed look. “I’m sure he’s as capable as what the recommendation said. They know we don’t mess around, and neither do they,” he assures. “You have to give him a chance to bring something to the table, Yeonnie-hyung.”

Hearing the nickname, Hakyeon’s ears perk up. Hongbin must be desperate for using the cutesy name Hakyeon begged him to say, and he does feel kind of bad for bantering with his precious dongsaeng over something neither of them really have a say in. He’s just been having a bad week and a bad hair day, coupled with a bad case of murders and stress. He doesn’t mean to trouble Hongbin. 

Sighing, he says, “Yeah. Okay. When will he be coming here?”

“His first official day will be on Monday, so the day after next.”

“Tell him to meet me at one in the afternoon, then. I have a meeting in the morning.” 

At his tired and apologetic expression, Hongbin smiles softly, brushing Hakyeon’s slightly overgrown hair with his fingers. Hakyeon leans into the touch, closing his eyes.

“Okay. If you don’t need anything else, I gotta go talk to Sanghyuk,” Hongbin pips up after a while, his cheeks tinted red. Hakyeon smiles at the sight.

“A coffee would be nice, Binnie,” he coos. Hongbin stalks away grumbling, but obediently goes to fetch the coffee anyway.

 

Monday afternoon finds Kim Wonshik in big trouble. 

There are a lot of things that could go wrong in the first day of the job you wanted almost your whole life, like being late or being mistreated by ugly coworkers. A problem he didn’t think of however, is having a supervisor so hot that he subconsciously sticks his lips together in fear of saying or doing something he may regret.

His supervisor- boss, whatever- is downright _gorgeous_. Like, really hot. Wonshik’s face is heating up, and that only happens when he is around people he has a crush on (which, admittedly, is a lot. He gets crushes _very_ easily). 

The senior investigator has the prettiest heart-shaped lips, gorgeous tan skin, and tastefully styled black hair that brushes his dark eyes in the most delicate and attractive way possible. His body is compact and smaller than Wonshik’s, and he’s just so beautiful Wonshik doesn’t know what to do with himself.

“Wonshik-ssi, are you alright?” Hot supervisor asks. Shit. What was his name again?

“Yeah! Definitely. Sorry, first day nerves and all that,” he replies awkwardly, cringing internally at his own shaky voice. He’s not usually like this, but the man in front of him makes Wonshik nervous for some reason. He just oozes authority and confidence, even more than his teachers back in the academy. Wonshik can’t _deal_.

The supervisor’s pink lips stretch into a warm, easy smile.

“That’s alright. Cha Hakyeon, in case you didn’t catch it.” He offers his hand out to shake, and Wonshik takes it, amazed at the strength he’s greeted with. He silently hopes his palms aren’t as sweaty as he thinks they are.

“Kim Wonshik. And, uh, I will do my best! I swear I’m more capable than I look!” he blurts out. Immediately, he ducks his head in embarrassment. God damn it. Him and his stupid gay ass. Stupid hot supervisor. He wills himself to look back up and- Hakyeon is giggling. Wonshik might as well faint.

“How enthusiastic,” Hakyeon chuckles, his eyes twinkling. “We’ll see about that. For now, my team and I are glad to have you on board.”

Wonshik’s shoulders droop as the tension bleeds out. Despite Hakyeon being intimidating, there’s something about him that radiates a warm aura, and he finds himself gradually relax.

Hakyeon waves to a man standing by his desk who has an irritatingly handsome face and deep dimples he promptly flashes. He briefly introduces him as the assistant supervisor, Lee Hongbin. “Sarcasm makes up half his vocabulary. The other half is brutal honesty, but you shouldn’t be intimidated. He’s a great coworker and friend,” Hakyeon chirps. 

Hongbin is as tall as Wonshik, built with a wide shoulder and short legs. Wonshik thinks he’s scary, but tries his best to produce a firm handshake with the other man.

“He’ll brief you on your current priority cases and take you to tour the office and labs. There are a lot of sections of the crime lab, so just try to familiarize yourself of where everything is and the workplace you’ll frequent the most. You’ll meet the rest of our team too,” Hakyeon continues. “You got that?” Wonshik nods.

Hakyeon hums, pleased. “Wonderful. One of ours from the forensics just got resigned, so I expect you to fill it up well. Ah, and of course you will be going out for fieldwork with me too.”

It’s nothing Wonshik doesn’t know- just the general procedure and information for a new recruit, but he feels nervous and giddy. This is what he’s worked for, and he can only hope to do well to impress his coworkers (especially his boss).

Hakyeon shares a look with Hongbin. “That should be all for now. I look forward to working with you, Wonshik,” he says brightly. “Should you have any concerns, I will be in this office, and Hongbin’s is right across.”

Wonshik bows, muttering a quiet goodbye, and Hakyeon flashes his charming smile again before turning around to head back to his desk.

For the rest of the day, Wonshik tries with dismay to not think of the most perfectly round piece of ass he has ever seen.

 

“Hey! You’re Kim Wonshik, right? The new guy? My name is Lee Jaehwan, and I’m one of the lab guys. I was checking if you were cute or not since Hakyeon said you’re kinda cute, and I guess I kinda agree! Not cute enough to beat me though, since I-”

“Jaehwan. You’re scaring him. And don’t go around saying Hakyeon without formalities.”

Wonshik leans back rigidly in his chair as he watches the scene unfold, his glasses sliding down slowly to finally rest low on his nose. He had just finished his tour with the scary-yet-handsome-dimples guy and was setting up his desk with pictures of his puppy. 

And these two men approached him, one with an impossibly big nose acting like he’s having a sugar rush and another looking terribly embarrassed to be associated with Mr. Big Nose.

“I’m sorry about Jaehwan. Hakyeon mentioned the new recruit and told us to greet you. I’m Jung Taekwoon.” The man has a quiet voice, his lips barely moving as he shifts his eyes away from Wonshik’s. It’s amazing how he and Big Nose contrast each other.

“It’s- uh, nice to meet you.” Not knowing what else to say, Wonshik blurts out the only thing his brain processed from Jaehwan’s earlier ramble: “H-he thinks I’m cute?”

_Nice, Wonshik_. His cheeks explode in red at the sheer amount of embarrassment and awkwardness, paired with the two sets of curious eyes staring at him. 

Jaehwan bites his lip to suppress a squeal as he turns towards Taekwoon. “That’s so cute, Woonie! He’s so _cute_! Oh my gosh, look at how red his face is! He sooooo has a crush on Hakyeon-hyung,” he blabbers, shaking Taekwoon to and fro like some limp rag doll. Wonshik briefly worries for Taekwoon’s bones' wellbeing.

Jaehwan turns back to Wonshik and Wonshik braces himself for whatever’s coming. As expected, Jaehwan smooshes his cheeks together and smiles widely.

“He’s beautiful, isn’t he? I had a crush on him too when I first got here. So did Taekwoon-hyung. And Sanghyuk, our IT guy. I used to think he and Hongbin were fucking, but they’re just really good friends. You know what, maybe they are fucking. But that’s besides the point,” he grins.

Wonshik nods shyly between his mushed up cheeks.

Jaehwan nods back thoughtfully. “Don’t worry, Wonshik-ssi. Everyone falls for Hakyeon-hyung at least once.”

Wonshik whines. Something tells him they won’t let rest his small crush on their supervisor easily. At least they're nice. 

 

The first month of Wonshik’s new job is hectic, to say the least. He works morning until night, spending most of his time in the lab and getting acquainted with Taekwoon in their shared workspace. There’s also Nayoung, the sweet lab assistant who turns Wonshik into a blushing mess when she so much as smiles at him. He’s never been too good with girls.

Jaehwan and Sanghyuk the IT guy had also made it a goal to break Wonshik off his shy shell, and throughout the course of the month they’re giddy to see his progress. He tries his best to avoid Hakyeon and Hongbin though, both of which still intimidate him just a little.

“Hi, Wonshikkie!” 

Wonshik freezes mid-type when he hears Hakyeon’s voice floating like a couple of angle bells (or something…). He can only avoid Hakyeon so much when the older tries to dote on him anytime he can. The others say they went through this experience too, so Wonshik tries to keep down the too-happy feeling bubbling in his chest saying he's special- which he isn't.

Hakyeon ruffles his hair and bends down to look at Wonshik’s screen, which shows a few documents Sanghyuk sent him earlier. He hums approvingly, completely oblivious to how Wonshik turned into a stone sculpture at his touch.

“Remember the case with the couple I told you about last week?” Hakyeon starts, leaning on Wonshik’s desk casually. Wonshik grunts his confirmation.

“Well, Sanghyuk got hold of them again, and I’ve been following them the past three days. They’re planning to go to a club tonight,” he continues. Then looks at Wonshik expectantly. 

“You… want me to go with?” Wonshik asks timidly. Hakyeon nods. 

“You haven’t had much chance to do anything except scan evidence and sit in your desk these past few weeks. I think it’s a good chance for you to experience the more… scary stuff.”

Wonshik mumbles his consent, making Hakyeon light up. “Great! Sanghyuk will be coming with us too. You’ll be fine.”

Wonshik sure hopes so.

 

“You seem pretty fond of him,” Hongbin comments offhandedly as Hakyeon approaches his desk to prepare his things.

“What are you talking about? Of course I am. He’s cute.”

Hongbin rolls his eyes. “You fell for him so fast, hyung. And don’t think I’ll forget how bitchy you were towards me when the last thing you wanted was to not adopt him.”

Hakyeon smiles at him fondly. It has been a month, and Wonshik is performing incredibly well for a new recruit. His attitude is mild, and he gets along with his coworkers, all aspects that allowed him to click to place smoothly. And yeah, Hakyeon likes him, so what? He’s simply cute, but Hakyeon isn’t interested. At least, he thinks he isn’t. “Sorry for giving you a hard time, Binnie. But no, I don’t like him like that.”

Hakyeon’s voice is distant, a detail Hongbin doesn’t miss. He lets it be though, turning back towards his laptop.

“Right. I’ll be on standby with Sejeong and Mina outside the club tonight.” And the subject of Wonshik is dropped.

 

There was little Wonshik could do with his appearance before stepping into the club. His work clothes of a simple white shirt and black suit jacket will have to do. He looks over at Hakyeon, who subtly fixes his earpiece.

“Okay, Wonshik?” Wonshik checks his earpiece too before giving him the OK.

Hakyeon looks _amazing_ , as always. He’s adorning a black shirt and high-waist pants that compliment his curves. Though simple, the man somehow makes it look fancy and sexy. Wonshik looks away.

“Let’s get moving, then.”

 

Their names are Hyuna and Hyojong; Wonshik was told they lure their victims to have sex with them before murdering them. The goal is still unknown. Perhaps it was simply for the fun of it.

Wonshik settles his gaze on the couple with his drink in hand (just water, Hakyeon said). Sanghyuk had already set up cameras in the room they were due to be in. And while it does mean having to watch them fuck another man or woman, they need to get solid evidence first before he and Hakyeon can barge in and arrest them. Their job tonight is to simply watch and make sure the two make it into the monitored room- and to make sure they don't murder anyone else on the way.

Hakyeon is sitting adjacent to him, face partly hidden by his black hair. There's some risk to Hakyeon being here, since he's been the one following them, and they suspect that the two may recognize his face. Alas, nobody else was on duty and Hakyeon would never let Wonshik go on his own.

For a long time, they simply observe. The couple had been busy chatting up a man- their target for the night. And when they all get up with the man in tow, he nudges Hakyeon. They both slink out of their seats at the bar and follow them.

Wonshik's heart is beating fast in his chest. They emerge from the crowd and step into the hallways of rooms. All of them except the monitored room must be locked, leaving the couple to use the one set up for their rendezvous. Hakyeon leads the way through the many hallways to one right across their destination.

"We're in position. Sanghyuk, where are they?" Hakyeon hisses.

"Hyung, I've got some bad fucking news," Sanghyuk says. "Well, I guess it's good because I can warn you, but the cameras have a good enough recording and I've just overheard them talking about you."

Hakyeon gawks. "Me?"

"Yeah. I guess one of them really did notice your little stalking. So you need to leave and let Wonshik handle it by himself. They're already approaching destination."

"But-"

“Hyung, you have twenty seconds to get the fuck out of there,” comes Sanghyuk’s nervous voice from Hakyeon’s earpiece. Wonshik fidgets beside him, hyper-aware of the footsteps and voices coming their way. 

“Fuck, Hyukkie, I know! Is there a room I can bust into?” Hakyeon whispers urgently. He has his back turned to the hallway. Wonshik keeps his head down and racks his brain carefully, weighing their options. There are close to none.

Sanghyuk groans out a frustrated string of curses. “No, hyung- all the doors are locked.”

The voices are coming alarmingly close, appearing to be just from behind the corner of the hallway the two cops are standing at. Hakyeon looks around desperately one last time before he sets his eyes on Wonshik, and with a brief ‘sorry’, tugs the younger down to press their lips together.

Wonshik stays frozen for a second, his brain short-circuiting. But then he realizes the plan and wraps his arms around Hakyeon’s waist, bringing them ever so close together and effectively covering Hakyeon from sight with his bigger body. 

And- Hakyeon replies by tangling his hands in Wonshik’s black hair and angling his head to kiss him deeper. 

Wonshik’s seen this happen in movies and other forms of fiction, and he was taught to do whatever is necessary to keep himself and others from harm, but he never thought he’d actually have to do this- not that he minds all that much.

Hakyeon’s lips are damp from his nervous lip-biting habits, and Wonshik tastes Hakyeon’s favorite peach lip balm as they kiss for god knows how long, trying to replicate a scene of two horny dudes making out instead of two cops stalking their suspects. 

It works because they hear the footsteps stop, replaced by quiet, drunken giggling, and what sounds like a camera shutter. “No room for us here,” they hear the woman giggle before their footsteps move away, presumably to their destination.

Once the couple is gone, they break apart, breathing quite heavily indeed.

Hakyeon lets out a loud moan for good measure. Wonshik’s lizard brain torturously supplies that this is what Hakyeon probably sounds like in bed.

Wonshik leans against the wall, catching his breath and blushing all shades of red while Hakyeon busies himself by looking around and checking in with Sanghyuk. He too has an undeniable flush on his round cheeks.

Really, Wonshik didn’t need to know how great a kisser Hakyeon is, but now that he does, he doubt he can get it off his mind for a (long) while.

“That was gross, but at least it did the job,” Sanghyuk mumbles. “Your sexual tension is almost tangible, hyungs. I’ll give you both some privacy~” And Hakyeon groans as Sanghyuk disconnects.

He sighs, turning back to Wonshik. “I’m really sorry I made you do that, Wonshik. They would’ve recognized me since I’ve been following them around so-”

“It’s fine!” Wonshik squeaks. “I mean- it’s fine. Yeah, don’t worry about it. I, uh…” He curses quietly at his awkwardness. “It was good.”

Fuck. Did he really say that aloud?

Hakyeon’s eyes widen, his mouth forming a soft ‘o’. And then: “That’s good.” He kisses the corner of Wonshik’s mouth chastely before disentangling himself from the other, faces still flushing red.

“Let’s get to Sanghyuk now. I’m sure he’s going to be complaining like the brat he is,” Hakyeon chuckles. His hair is mussed up, his lips are swollen, and his shirt wrinkled where Wonshik grabbed him. He looks _gorgeous_. Irritatingly so. 

Wonshik stays rooted on the spot, too stunned by the sudden kiss to do anything but stare at Hakyeon’s retreating back. He gets a hold of himself quickly, though, and follows the older before he can catch him staring like the love-struck idiot he is.

“Hey, I hope I didn’t take it wrongly,” Hakyeon starts as they walk. His voice is quiet and careful- so unlike Hakyeon. Wonshik opens his mouth to question him, but the other beats him to it. “About you and me. Taekwoon isn’t quite capable of keeping his mouth shut sometimes.”

Fuck. Fuck Wonshik’s life. Someone _did_ rat him out- and it was Taekwoon! He feels betrayed, but then remembers that Hakyeon just willingly kissed him not a minute ago. So maybe he isn’t being unprofessional? Did they have rules about dating your boss? Wonshik is pretty sure nothing of the sort was mentioned in the academy, but-

“Wonshik. Hey, Kim Wonshik!” Hakyeon hisses. He shakes the younger’s arm worriedly until he snaps out of it.

“Oh, uh, sorry, hyung. I’m just-” Wonshik takes a sharp breath. His head is spinning a little. “Just… can we talk about this another time? I’m still- thinking.”

Hakyeon exhales and nods. “Yeah. Of course we can. Let’s focus on this for now.” He squeezes Wonshik’s arm once before letting go.

The ghost of his touch still leaves Wonshik’s heart thumping in an erratic rhythm for the rest of the night. 

 

Watching Hakyeon interrogate the couple proves to be much more stressful than Wonshik could ever imagine. He looks hot when he’s all serious. Well, Wonshik thinks he looks hot doing anything and nothing (and really everything in between). 

He watches in awe as Hakyeon eventually manages to get them to confess. They stand up with cuffs on their wrists as two men lead them away and Hakyeon emerges from the interrogating room. 

“Hyung!” Wonshik squeaks. Hakyeon tilts his head in question. Wonshik finds it scary how quickly he switches from his cool persona to this cute man standing in front of him. With the big eyes Wonshik has been fawning over since the beginning of time, it’s still quite hard to believe that Hakyeon is some powerful high-ranking officer and investigator who sees blood and bodies on an almost daily basis.

Hakyeon IS cool, and Wonshik greatly admires him. Somewhere between the start of the month and now, he’s grown that sense of admiration for the older man’s skills and professionalism in addition to his blinding beauty. He’s suddenly hit with the need to tell Hakyeon everything in his full heart- else it might just burst.

“Hey, Wonshikkie.” Hakyeon shoots him a tired smile as he stretches his arms above his head. “Oh… a massage right about now would be amazing,” he adds as an afterthought as Wonshik stands there rigidly.

“You were- you looked really cool back there, hyung,” the younger splutters suddenly, face red.

Hakyeon gapes for a second like Wonshik just grew a third eyeball. Wonshik wonders why- he must be told that a lot- but his heart still flutters at Hakyeon’s precious reaction to his words.

“That’s… thank you.” Hakyeon laughs softly. “They were quite a hassle to deal with. I don’t usually look that- cool. I guess.”

Wonshik shakes his head in disagreement. “Not only just now, but all the time. I look up to you and- I hope I can be like you one day.”

Now Hakyeon is really blushing. He looks impossibly cute. Damn it. Just as Wonshik is about to open his mouth again, they hear someone call for Hakyeon from another room, and he closes his mouth begrudgingly. 

“What did you want to-”

“Oh, no, it’s nothing,” Wonshik says quickly. Hakyeon looks skeptical, but he lets it be.

“Ah, anyway, thank you so much, Wonshikkie. You’ll do great- you’re doing great already! I mean it,” he says as he shoots Wonshik a blinding smile. 

“A-and I mean it too. Thanks, hyung.”

Hakyeon laughs, pats his arm, and steps out of the room, leaving Wonshik with a stomach full of butterflies.

Maybe Wonshik should’ve asked him. Maybe it was best he didn’t. He stares forlornly at the empty interrogation room and doesn’t notice when Jaehwan pokes at his arm asking what’s wrong. 

 

Hakyeon’s lips quiver as he stalks out of the meeting room. He’d just met with some of his higher-ups, talking about this and that, and he’s so _tired_. After one case is solved, there are tons of others to work on. It’s a job without rest- not that Hakyeon allows himself to rest all that much in the first place. It just isn’t in his nature. He always has to do something, get things done, and it can take a toll on his body.

And perhaps he’s too sleepy because he doesn’t notice he’s just standing still in the middle of his office until he hears Wonshik’s worried, deep voice.

“Hyung, are you okay?”

Hakyeon doesn’t know why, but his vision goes blurry with tears. Everything comes down on him in a huge wave- all the things he had to endure. And what’s worse is he’s in front of his junior. He doesn’t look like someone people would look up to. Just as he’s about to get lost in his own horrible thoughts, he feels warm arms pull him in for a hug.

They’re different from what he’s used to. Hakyeon is being held delicately in thicker arms and a broad chest slightly more muscular than what he’s used to. It’s different, but it’s comforting all the same. 

God knows how long they stayed in that position, just standing and hugging each other in the middle of the office. It’s quiet outside. The other workers must’ve gone home already. Hakyeon carefully tucks his chin on Wonshik’s shoulder as his sobs die down.

“W-what are you-” a sob, “still doing h-here?”

Wonshik, who has been quiet the whole time, perks up at the question. “Oh, I left, um, something here. And I saw you, and- yeah. Are you… okay?”

Hakyeon nods. “Sorry for ruining your shirt.”

Wonshik mumbles an ‘it’s okay’ before Hakyeon wriggles out of his grasp.

“You should go home now. It’s late,” Hakyeon sighs. “I should get going too.”

“Um, actually.”

The older looks up in question at Wonshik’s voice. “Yes?”

Wonshik scratches his arm sheepishly. “Actually, I… didn’t forget anything. I was waiting for you. And, uh, wondering if you want to go out for dinner or coffee? But it’s totally cool if you don’t want to. You look tired and… yeah.” He finishes lamely, adverting his eyes from Hakyeon’s curious face to the wall.

He holds his breath, not knowing why he anticipates this so much, but maybe it’s because he’s unknowingly grown an interest on Hakyeon he just can’t withhold any longer. He’d really like to know Hakyeon more.

In Hakyeon’s case, it isn’t that simple. Sure, he makes sure to be friendly with the people he work with, but he tries to not make any too-personal connections with them- except for Hongbin of course. He has a responsibility as a supervisor, and favoring one employee from another because of personal issues isn’t one of them. 

But he doesn’t know why. Why is Wonshik making him want to break these rules he set for himself?

Before he can stop, he hears himself say, “Coffee… sounds nice.” 

And at Wonshik’s bright, bright smile, he feels himself melting. Maybe it’s going to be okay.

 

_Calling available units to ‘625-14 sinsa-dong, gangnam-gu’ for investigation and backup. One dead body found. Over._

Wonshik rummages through a bright pink trashcan sparsely filled with bits of paper and other miscellaneous stuff. It belongs to the girl lying not seven feet away from him. Hakyeon is walking around carefully nearby, taking pictures of the girl and her room with a sadness thinly veiled by the purse of his lips.

Wonshik tries really hard not to think of his little sister back at home- doing so would just choke him up, and he doesn’t think it’s a good idea to cry right now.

Suddenly, Hakyeon is there, crouching right beside him. “You need a moment, Wonshik?”

Startled, Wonshik shakes his head quickly. “Um, no. I’m fine. Why?”

“It’s just… you look a bit shaken up. You know you can go to Jaehwan and work out how the murderer got in instead of this. It’s only your second fieldwork; I can let you off,” Hakyeon chides gently. Wonshik shakes his head again.

“We were trained for a reason, hyung. I’m supposed to be used to this,” he replies softly. 

“Probably not children though,” Hakyeon mutters. “Especially one as young as she is.” 

Hakyeon is right, and it makes Wonshik want to cry. Deep breaths.

“I wanted to be an agent so I can bring justice, Hakyeon-hyung. And to protect my little sister,” he confesses. “I won’t let her down by crying on my first month of work.”

His words lightened the mood just slightly, and they share a small smile with each other. Wonshik finds it amazing that the sight of Hakyeon alone is enough to take his jitteriness away. Deep breaths. 

“Well, you’re doing good. And, hey,” Hakyeon starts. “I really enjoyed hanging out with you last night. And I know you asked me out for dinner, but this… I really wanted to go too.”

“Oh, no! It’s fine, really. I-”

“You can ask me again once we solve this one. You will, right?”

The younger cop flushes red. “Yeah, of course! I’ll, um, do my best.”

“That’s my Wonshikkie. Let’s get back to work, hm?” Hakyeon grins before turning away to resume his picture taking around the room. 

_My Wonshikkie_.

Wonshik bites his lip in an attempt to suppress his widening smile.

 

“She has a fractured rib here and multiple traumas all over her body. Poor girl probably had to put up a fight before her life was taken,” Hongbin comments, handing an X-ray photograph to Wonshik, who nods as he takes it. They’re both observing the body today as Taekwoon is handling another case. Whether it is a blessing or a curse, Wonshik can’t make up his mind. He’s still slightly intimidated (read: very), but he supposes this is a chance for them to warm up to each other.

“Hakyeon-hyung and I think so too. She had a tiny piece of fiber in her nail and another one is broken,” he explains, lifting the girl’s left hand to show Hongbin.

Hongbin nods. “I see. If that’s the case Sanghyuk is probably already running tests on the fiber. We’ll just clean up and you can be done for the day. You had a long one.”

Wonshik shrugs, staring solemnly at the small, lifeless face of the girl before covering her up. Hongbin pats his shoulder firmly, once. 

“So,” Hongbin starts as he rinses the utensils. “You and Hakyeon-hyung, huh.” 

Wonshik looks up from the photograph in his hand, his previously scrunched eyebrows shooting up in surprise. The morgue was empty except for the two of them and the dead body. Wonshik wishes Taekwoon would somehow teleport here to save him.

It has been a week since his 'confession' to their supervisor, and though not much has changed, Hongbin seems to sense something was going on. Wonshik wants to deny it, but it’s Hongbin- the man seems to pay attention to everything.

“Uh, I don’t know?” Wonshik mumbles lamely after a short, awkward silence.

Hongbin raises an eyebrow, not looking away from the utensils. Wonshik’s ears are turning red with the increasing span of silence between them.

“Look, it’s fine, Wonshik. Really,” Hongbin sighs eventually. He looks at his coworker pointedly, chews on his lip for a moment before speaking again, “But Hakyeon… he means a lot to me. Not just as a boss, but as a friend too. We’re close, he and I- even if it doesn’t look like it sometimes.”

Wonshik nods, trying and failing to maintain eye contact. He wishes they were somewhere not in front of a dead body though, to have this conversation. The smell of preservatives can really get to him.

“I do see it.”

“Good. Then you know that I would condemn anyone who tries to take advantage of him,” Hongbin continues. 

“I wouldn’t-”

“Relax, I know you’re not that kind of person,” he laughs. His dimples are very attractive, but Wonshik is still very much intimidated.

“Once Hakyeon loves someone, he becomes attached to them. He’s being careful now, but once he really opens up to you…” 

Wonshik nods again, slowly this time. He knows Hakyeon isn’t a careless person at all. He’s able to withstand cravings like no one Wonshik’s seen before. Disciplined. Focused. But once he trusts someone, he gets emotionally attached and open. Hongbin doesn’t want Wonshik to break him when he does. 

“I got it,” he says. “If he… decides to, well, trust me. I just want him to be happy, and- and it’d be nice if I can- make him. Happy. And safe.” 

The door opens. Nayoung, Taekwoon’s assistant, comes in then, and they all exchange quiet greetings. Hongbin gathers up his files, beckoning Wonshik to do the same.

“I looked over your notes on the wounds, Nayoung-ssi. I’m bringing these to Jaehwan, alright? Good work.” Hongbin says before walking out the door, Wonshik following suit after bowing to the other doctor.

They walk side by side to the offices in relative silence. When they reach the landing, Hongbin turns to him. 

“Take care of him for me, will you? And, Wonshik.” Said man looks up. 

“Don’t let Hakyeon know about anything I said down there,” Hongbin requests firmly, but his ears are bright red, and he looks like he’s cringing. 

Oh. _Oh_. That’s kind of cute. 

Wonshik simply grins. “Copy that.”

 

Hakyeon sighs in satisfaction as a picture of a boy shows up in his screen. “Kim Hoseok. Third year student in Kyunggi high school- the same one our victim goes to. The fiber we found matches the uniform, and it doesn’t take Sanghyuk more than a little scouring to find out he’s no stranger to the local police station for brawling and attempted theft.”

Wonshik squints. The guy looks nice enough. Rich, obviously, and well groomed. “Any other evidence?” he queried.

“Well, footage from a nearby building surveillance shows his car passing by half an hour before our victim’s suspected time of death. Which was conveniently a bit after his classes ended. Any more questions?” 

Hakyeon’s eyes are already impatient, his knees bouncing in anticipation to finally go out and catch the suspect. And when Wonshik looks at him, all geared up and ready to do his job, he finds himself admiring not just his beauty, but the passion and dedication etched into his every being. He feels breathless suddenly, only managing a tiny smile. He zips up his vest and gives Hakyeon’s shoulder a squeeze.

“Well, when are we getting to it? We have a guy to catch,” he breaths.

Hakyeon positively beams. 

 

Hakyeon takes a deep breath before looking around. Wonshik. Hongbin. Two more officers behind them. More in the police cars. All armed. He gives Wonshik a reassuring nod and bangs the sleek door of the house in front of them.

“Police! Open the door!” Hakyeon yells, grabbing his gun. When there is no answer, he steps back and kicks the door down with two strong swings.

The five of them filter in, but after no more than a few steps, Hakyeon orders them to halt with a commanding hand. 

Kim Hoseok comes into view with a gun pushed up against another little girl’s head. He looks much more disheveled than his picture, with pale skin and deep eyebags, he barely looks like a child of a rich family. The girl in his arms looks about the same age as the last victim, and she is visibly sobbing and trembling as the gun messes up her hair.

Hongbin leans in and mutters, “That’s his sister.” Hakyeon nods, his gun still held up.

“Put the gun down, Hoseok,” he says firmly.

For a moment, nobody moves. Trying to keep himself calm, Wonshik takes a quiet breath, too afraid to breathe too loud in case the boy pulls the trigger. His mind races to his own younger sister, and his heart picks up speed. His fingers tremble for the first time as they tighten around his firearm. 

In a second, Hakyeon’s soft voice flits through his ears. “We’re gonna get her out of this, Wonshikkie. Deep breath,” he mumbles, gaze unwavering from their target and his hostage.

Wonshik snaps out of it then, his fingers stop their tremor. He trusts Hakyeon. There’s nothing to be afraid of.

Hakyeon’s voice pipes up again, “Put the gun down. I won’t ask ag-”

“Th-they were bullying my-my sister a-and beating her up. I d-didn’t do it f-for no reason!” the young man blurts.

“Okay, okay, sweetheart. But you have to let your sister go. You’re scaring her, Hoseok,” Hakyeon says, softer this time. The boy is obviously not in his right mind, which makes the situation even worse than expected. “Let her go, please.” 

They couldn’t shoot with the girl blocking him, and so speaking some sense into the boy was the only other sensible solution, unless they were to shoot the hostage. Hakyeon never had to do that before, and he would love to not start today.

A moment passed, but everything happened so suddenly, and before they knew it, the girl is sobbing on the floor as Hakyeon’s blood soaks through his shirt. 

“Fuck!” he curses, pocketing his gun as Hoseok runs through the house, heading for the back door leading to the alleys. “Hongbin! Take care of the girl. You three, come with me!”

Wonshik stutters, his brain jumbled with thoughts of the suspect and the blood staining Hakyeon’s sleeve- but Hakyeon is already running up ahead, faster, barging through the back door, and his brain finally empties as adrenaline rushes through him. He clicks off the safety of his own gun and sets his eyes on the back of Hoseok’s figure, flitting through garbage bins. In a split second, the boy turns around and shoots again, the sound echoing against the tight walls.

“Wonshik! His legs!” Hakyeon shouts back at him. Wonshik realizes the older had been shot in his shooting hand, and immediately gathers himself to take down their target.

He tries to breath evenly and pulls his gun to aim at the legs, just like how he learned at the academy, before shooting once, twice, thrice, and- 

A shout of pain- and the boy falls down. Without a second to waste, Wonshik hurries to pin him still. 

The boy writhes in his grasp before settling down, seemingly giving up the fight.

Wonshik gets off of him, and one of the officers check his pulse, nodding at Wonshik, “He’s alive. Just blacked out.” They stand up, the officer lifting the boy up with ease. Wonshik lets his shoulders fall from their previously tense position. It’s over. He can breathe easy now.

“Bring him back there,” Hakyeon commands from behind them, his voice a little breathless as he limps up to the small group.

“Sir, your-”

“I’ll be fine, Sejeong-ah. I just need a moment. Now hurry up before he wakes again,” Hakyeon sighs, patting the officer’s arm reassuringly. Wonshik immediately goes over to him, holding up his weight. Hakyeon smiles gratefully at him as the two officers hurry away with the unconscious student.

Wonshik eyes the wound on Hakyeon’s bicep warily. It doesn’t look too deep, but it’s still bleeding. “Hyung, your ankle?”

“Just tripped and twisted it a little. Hurts like a bitch though. I’m surprised I kept running,” Hakyeon explains dismissively. “The adrenaline, yeah?”

Wonshik nods slowly in awe. “Y-yeah…” he whispers weakly- then realizes what Hakyeon just said and immediately starts fussing. “Oh! Hyung, how can you still walk around like this?” he splutters. “Let me carry you, Hakyeon-hyung.”

Hakyeon smirks knowingly at Wonshik’s flushed face, then winces when he tries to walk. “I suppose I could use your help, Wonshikkie.” He makes grabby hands at the younger cop, and Wonshik thinks, not for the first time, that Hakyeon can be deceivingly cute for someone of his age and profession.

Flustered as he is at his own bold offer, Wonshik ultimately picks up the smaller man, placing one hand below his knees and the other wrapping around his back securely. “Uh, let’s hurry and get you treated. It’s gonna get infected if we don’t.” Wonshik knows Hakyeon knows that, but talking seems to be the only way out of the huge surge of nervousness threatening to spill out of his ass right now.

Hakyeon nods, sighing against Wonshik’s shoulder as the younger starts speed-walking back to the Kim’s house. “It happens to the best of us I suppose.”

“You are. The best, I mean,” Wonshik mumbles. He readjusts his grip on Hakyeon’s body, hoisting him up further. Hakyeon gasps his surprise and holds on to him tighter.

“Oh my, Wonshik! My strong hero,” he laughs, bright and loud. He also tells himself he’s simply lost in the moment when he daringly leans up to press a chaste kiss on Wonshik’s cheek. The younger squawks, turning a few shades redder.

“I-it’s nothing. I bet you can carry two of me, hyung!”

Hakyeon giggles- _giggles_. “You’re probably right. But my hip has been acting up recently. So maybe not.”

It’s been a while since Hakyeon feels this easy and carefree. Having Wonshik carry him down an alleyway with a bloody bicep and a twisted ankle doesn’t seem like the situation he would find himself laughing in, but here he is, having a nice chat with the younger cop under an orange-tinted sky.

“Say, Wonshik.”

“Yes, hyung?”

“I’ve been waiting for you to ask me, but since you haven’t,” Hakyeon starts, smiling cheekily. “How about you take me to dinner tomorrow?”

Wonshik stares at him incredulously. “Hakyeon-hyung, you just got shot and twisted your ankle! You shouldn’t be going out and abou-” 

“Oh, you act like I lost an arm. Well, I guess I could’ve, but that’s not the point. The point is I only have a small boo-boo and if you don’t want to take me out on a date, I’ll just go with Hongbinnie.”

“A-a date.” Wonshik’s footsteps stutter. “Date. Yes- I mean, yes of course, I’ll take you! Out. Sounds nice.”

At that, Hakyeon hums contentedly and snuggles closer, barely suppressing a full-blown laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Writing this has been Quite the journey, and I'd like to thank infinitely the mods of dyNamite and the prompter! I hope you liked it ^-^ I tried my very best to be as accurate as possible but I realize a lot of things might be off hjkshfd  
> Still! I hope you enjoyed reading this! Kudos and comments will be greatly appreciated :")
> 
> twitter: @matchashik
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
